


The Best Part of Waking Up

by BasementVampire



Series: Dark Nights and Sunshine Mornings [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard makes up for waking Frank in the middle of the night.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I wrote Wake Up Call like a million years ago, but someone had requested a second part, and I finally got around to writing it. (Very) Short and sweet. Enjoy!

When Gerard opened his eyes, Frank was still sound asleep next to him. He considered rolling over and going back to sleep, but then he remembered his plan.

Gerard smiled, crawling down under the covers and between his boyfriend’s legs. He tugged Frank’s boxers down just enough to pull his cock out and began sucking lightly on the head.

Frank stirred, giving an unintelligible groan, and Gerard decided to just go for it, taking Frank in his mouth all the way and hollowing his cheeks. A hand fumbled under the blanket, eventually managing to tangle itself in Gerard’s hair.

“Gee?” Frank mumbled.

Gerard hummed, pulling off to say, “Hi, baby,” in that raspy morning voice. Then, he went back down on Frank, bobbing his head and using his tongue in ways Frank thought were much too skilled for someone who had just woken up.

Frank was half-hard in his mouth, sighing happily and letting Gerard do whatever he liked. Soft moans came from his sleepy lips. “Fuck, so good.”

This was perfect. He was making Frank feel so good, _and_ he got to have a dick in his mouth—two of Gerard’s favorite things. Frank pulled sleepily at his hair, hips canting instinctively, and in just a few minutes, he was moaning and coming down Gerard’s throat.

Gerard sighed, swallowing it all eagerly before pulling off with a wet noise to look up at Frank. “You taste so good,” he moaned.

Frank snorted, running his fingers lazily through the other man’s hair. “That’s not true. Come doesn’t fucking taste good, that’s just something people say in pornos.”

“ _Your_ come tastes good,” Gerard insisted, reaching down to grasp his own cock.

“Fuck, come here,” Frank sighed, pulling Gerard into his lap.

Gerard’s hand was replaced with Frank’s, and Frank jacked him off, slow and sleepy. It wasn’t the most amazing thing, but Gerard was still sighing in pleasure and rocking into his fist, coming after only a few moments. Frank watched his head fall back, arching just slightly and gasping Frank’s name among a litany of moans.

The two men fell back into the pillows, sleepy and blissed out. Gerard gave his boyfriend a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“You’re sweet, baby,” Frank said with a smile.

Gerard’s arms and legs tangled around him, like he was never going to let Frank go. “Wanted to thank you,” he murmured. “For last night.”

Frank kissed him lazily. “After we have some coffee, maybe I can return the favor?”

“Mmm.” Gerard gave him a half-lidded grin. “That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
